El ninja y la zero
by alucardzero
Summary: Con un gran poder y sin dominio de el, louise demostrara que podra dominarlo, claro junto a la llegada de dos nuevos amigos y tal ves un romance


Capitulo 1

Era el comienzo de un nuevo dia y gracias a los primeros rayos del sol podemos ver un gran cuarto donde en una cama finamente decorada con finos tallados y cortinas de seda de un hermoso color rosa, en la cual se despertaba una bella chica la cual se despertaba gracias al sol, con peresa se sienta al borde de la cama para poderce estirar he intentar auyentar el sueño que aun tenia.

Luego de que se aya alistado con vestido el cual era una minifalda negra, una blusa blanca y medias oscuras, y sobre sus hombros una hermosa capa oscura con un broche con el diseño de un pentagrama en el, se preparo para un nuevo dia de clases, con una mirada determinada y segura sale de su habitacion en direccion al aula de clases.

Cuando llego a su salon lo primero que iso fue a sentarce en los ultimos acientos del aula, donde todos los alumnos la dejaban sola sacandole una mueca de tristesa la cual casi nadie pudo ver en su rostro, pero no le dio importancia ya que la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, pero no por ende se muestre decaida por ello.

Una ves que se sento empeso a escanear a todos los alumnos que la acompañaban en este segundo grado escolar, donde pudo ver a muchos "nobles" los cuales presumian sus poderes y como hoy obtendrian a magnificos familiares que los seguirian hasta el final de sus vidas, ella estaba resando a todas las deidades del universo para que en este dia su magia funcionara bien, ya que esperaba que todo saliera bien ya que desde que comenzo la academia no habia podido realizar ni siquiera un misero hechizo sin que todo salienra volando gracias a sus esprociones, gracias a este hecho se habia ganado el apodo zero, ella era conocida en la academia como Louise La Zero, apodo que odiaba con todo su corazon.

Para variar o para su caso repetir su mala suerte, habia sido llamada por la profesora a realizar un pequeño ejercicio de convertir unas simples rocas en metal, los demas alumnos intentaron disuadir a la profesora para que louise realisara el hechizo, pero en un aranque de ira la misma louise habia bajado a una velocidad imprecionante, sin que nadie se ubiera dado cuenta y una ves estando al lado de la profesora empeso a realizar el hechizo requerido, causando que todos los alumnos se escondieran bajo de sus hacientos exepto una chica la cual era una peliazul de lentes la cual tenia un baculo en su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda tenia un libro, la cual se habia levantado y salido del aula, no sin antes de pasar al lado de louise y susurarle "suerte", ella era taphita la unica que no trataba mal a louise, y esta solo pudo susurarle "gracias" a la que parecia su unica amiga en ese lugar.

Asi que empeso a preparar el hechizo una ves que taphita habia salido del aula, ya que como sabia su suerte se puede estar en su contra, no la queria llegar a ladtimar y perderla, por eso espero ha que ella saliera para intentar el hechizo, el cual al principio pareciera que habia funcionado pero luego se creo una gran exprocion en el lugar, luego de unos minutos y gracias a la magia de taphita se pudo disipar el humo logrando ver un panorama de destruccion en el lugar.

-estas loca, casi nos matas- lo diji una despampanante peliroja, de piel morena, ojos miel con unos pechos de copa D siendo secundada por los demas alumnos, los cuales solo la señalaban como si fuera un bicho raro.

-solo fue un pequeño herror, nada mas- lo dijo louise mientras se limpiaba el mugre de su rostro con un pañuelo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tambien se limpiaba las lagrimas que habian salido.

Una vez terminada la clase, louise se encontraba caminando por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, ya que le habia tocado a ella limpiar toda la aula sola, a pesar de que una sirvienta habia insistido en ayudarla ella lo iso sola, fue en ese momento que fue abordada por la misma peliroja la cual estaba acompañada de una rubia en forma de tirabuson (tornillo) y de ojos verdes, y tambien de taphita la cual aun seguia leyendo su libro.

-como te fue, otra ves con el comite diciplinario o esta ves si te expulsaron-lo dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa burlona, siendo secundada por la rubia mientras que taphita solo negaba un poco con la cabesa.

-solo bromeo jajajajaja, la academia seria aburida sin ti sabes-lo dijo denuevo la peliroja molestando aun mas a louise, siendo secundada por la rubia mientras k taphita se habia alejado unos pasos de ellas para poder seguir leyendo.

-no me daran ningun castigo- fue lo que dijo louise mientras pasaba al lado de las chicas, las cuales estaban sorprendidas ya que esperaban que con todo el alvoroto que se armo no la castigaran.

-pero porque-lo dijo la chica rubia mirando descorcertada a louise.

-porque la culpa recayo en la profesora al averme dejado utilizar magia, a pesar de la advertencia de los alumnos, solo tube un mal dia-cuando louise dijo eso las otras chicas estallaron en una risotada.

-jajajajaja no estas teniendo un mal dia siempre, por eso te llamamos louise la zero, no puedo esperar a ver que tipo de familiar invocaras en la tarde-lo dijo la rubia con un semblante de burla.

-si hablamos de magia de invocacion, me tengo adsoluta confianza en mi misma, solo se trata de invocar a un sirviente, y ya lo veran ustedes dos, ya que nunca podran superar a mi familar ya que sera el familia mas sagrado, hermoso y poderoso que alguien aya invocado jamas-y sin esperar respuestas se alejo asia su habitacion para cambiarse y esperar a que sea momento de la seremonia de invocacion, donde invocaria a familiar mas increible que se alla visto, y despues dejarian de llamarla louise la zero, ya lo verian los demad y asi podria ser reconocida como una verdadera maga.

-a mi sirviente que este el algun lugar en los confines del universo al sagrado y por mucho mas poderoso familiar te pido desde el fondo de mi corazon responde a mi guia- fueron las palabras de louise, la cual a todos les estraño por el raro conjuro pero no dijeron nada ya que ese conjuro era muy original.

Luego de unos segundos una explosion mando a volar a todos una nube de humo cubria el lugar mientras los alumnos murmuraban cosas como "-asi que asi iba a terminar-" y "-una explosion que mas podia ser-" o "-casi nos matas loca-" ella no hacia caso de los comentarios solo queria ver que clase de familiar habia invocado el humo iba desapareciendo poco a poco cuando este se a ido frente a ellos habian dos seres mas preciso dos personas el primero era un rubio que le llegaba poco mas abajo de su cuello con algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro tenia unos ojos azules que dejarian al mar sufriendo de envidia unas marcas en las mejillas que lo hacian ver adorable piel ligeramente bronceada de aparentes 17 años vestia una playera negra sobre la malla de rejilla una chaqueta roja con acabados de llamas naranja oscuro pantalones estilo ambu gris oscuro sandalias negras unos calentadores de brazos blancos y para terminar un ahory naranja oscuro con llamas blancas y bordado en su espalda estaban los kanjis de "rikudo sennin:(sabio de los seis caminos)" y sobre este el espiral uzumaki la segunda era una bella pelirroja mas intenso que el de la estudiante morena casi como la sangre algo rebelde y largo casi media espalda de ojos rojos siendo ocultos por unos lentes de montura roja de piel blanca vestia un bello kimono modificado para el combate que le diera mas movilidad de color lavanda con bordados de flor de loto blanca en su espalda el mismo espiral uzumaki unos short de licra negros sandalias ninja negras aparenta tener la misma edad que el rubio ademas de un gran pergamino rojo con dorado a su espalda estos personajes respondian al nombre de naruto y karin uzumaki quienes tenian la mirada fija en la misma pelirrosa que los habia invocado daban gracias que kami los puso al tanto de todo o casi todo sino ahora mismo estarian mas que perdidos.

Louise no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando, ya que siempre lo que intentaba resultaba en un fracaso siempre, y su ultima esperanza resulto ser nuevamente una desgracia, ya estaba empezando a pensar que realmente estaba maldita y por eso no podia hacer ningun hechizo decente, ya que al parecer le habia tocado a dos plebeyos y no sabia porque la vida tenia que ser tan injusta con ella, ella solo queria hacer las cosas bien una ves y demostrares a todos que ella no era louise la cero, pero ahora mismo lo unico que queria era salir uyendo a su habitacion y encerarce en especial porque todos hbian empesado a burlarce de ella una ves mas.

-profesor colbert podria hacer el ritual una vez mas por favor-lo pregunto louise con la esperanza de que el sensei le dijera que si, lamentablemente no fue la respuesta del profesor colbert.

-lo siento señorita valliere pero esta es una ceremonia sagrada cada invocador solo podra invocar un familiar en su caso dos lo cual me es sorprendente- fue la respuesta del profesor, lo que eso hecho las esperanzas de louise por tierra por lo que tendria que conformarse con ellos, con naruto y karin ellos tenian una gota en la cabeza por la reaccion de la chica y de nuevo le daban gracias a kami que les dio la habilidad de poder entender el idioma, regresando su atencion a la chica deprimida frente a ellos que se deprimia mas por las burlas de sus compañeros, a naruto no le gustaba esto ya que le recordaba a cuando el estaba en la academia donde casi todos lo trataban de menos que nada y tambien recordo el como termino en este situacion.

Flash back.

Tanto naruto como karin se encontraban en uzushiogakure reencontrandose con sus antepasados como llegaron hasta alli bueno hace ya dos años que la gran cuarta guerra shinobi habia terminado gracas a las manos de naruto y sasuke de haber sellado a kaguya con los poderes ortogados por el sabio de los seis caminos (hagoromo), para luego haber pasado la utima batalla que tubo naruto contra de su amigo/rival, la cual fue en el balle del fin, en la cual naruto logro vencer a sasuke aunque con un gran precio, y esta fue la perdida de uno de sus brasos, el izquierdo para sasuke y el derecho para naruto.

luego de haber logrado recuperarce un poco los dos desisieron el Tsukiyomi infinito logrando asi liberar a todos de esa ilucion, las grandes bestias con cola habian decidido permanecer junto a su unico verdadero amigo y sasuke bajo cualquier pronostico le obsequio su rinne-sharingan a naruto como regalo de cumpleaños,

luego de que todo el mundo regresara a sus aldeas natales, con un sentimiento de hermandad en sus corasones, naruo se habia topado con karin y por alguna razon habia algo que lo atraia hacia la peliroja, lo mismo le pasaba a karin al momento de ver a naruto desde que se encontro por primera ves que lo vio, y algo en sus interiores los obrigaba a querer estar junto al otro, para karin era que queria sentir ese calido chakra y a naruto sentir que ella comprementaba su existencia un poco, por lo que haciendo caso a ese sentimiento se acercaron y se la pasaron charlando todo el camino de vuelta a la aldea, donde se enteraron que pertenecian al mismo clan.

luego de haver pasado una semana, en la cual karin habia permanecido todo el tiempo junto a naruto, la hokage habia logrado reimplantar el braso a naruto, luego de eso se la pasaron siempre juntos y no saben como pero terminaron volviendoce pareja en tan solo una semana, sentian que se conocian desde siempre, poco sabian que era gracias a la sangre uzumaki que los llamaba a estar juntos, aunque a ellos no es que les imortara mucho que digamos,

Luego de que nombraran a naruto como heroe de guerra, este y karin hicieron un viaje a la aldea natal de su clan para conocer de sus origenes donde por supuesto encontraron muchas cosas de gran valor sin contar los millones y millones en joyas en la boveda uzumaki que ahora les pertenecia (si los cabrones ahora eran ricos) cuando estaban por salir una luz blanca los cubrio cuando lograron ver se encontraban en un lugar totalmente blanco y frente a ellos una hermosa mujer de cabello azul plateado hasta la cintura ojos dorados como el sol pechos copa F algo que naruto jamas creyo que seria posible pues eran mas grandes que los de tsunade cintura pequeña grandes caderas y torneadas piernas una diosa hecha mujer (mucho a la ironia del pensamiento) ella se presento como kami la diosa de la creacion y la bondad ella les explico el porque los habia traido aquí queria pedir su ayuda para proteger a una persona mas preciso a una chica de gran importancia en otro mundo naruto y karin estuvieron pensandolo si bien en su mundo ahora habia paz era algo aburrido y siendo naruto el mas poderoso ninja en el continente no tendria muchas misiones debido a ese hecho asi que pidiendo la opinion de su novia que tenia un hilo de pensamientos parecido a naruto despues de todo seria aburrido estar sin hacer nada por lo que aceptaron y eso los llevo a la situacion actual.

Fin flash back.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos naruto le dio una leve mirada a karin quien asintio si iban a proteger a esta chica les mostrarian a todos estos niños que ellos no dejarian que molestaran mas a la chica que le recordaba a naruto a si mismo cuando era niño asi que les darian un pequeño susto de un momento a otro el suelo comenzo a temblar alrededor de naruto grietas comenzaron a aparecer bajos sus pies de la espalda de karin cinco hermosas cadenas doradas se podian ver mientras se movian de un lado a otro ante eso los alumnos dejaron de reirse para dar algunos pasos hacia atrás con algo de miedo el mismo profesor no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo al ver lo que los supuestos plebeyos estaban haciendo lousie tenia algo de miedo tambien pero de igual manera el aura que desprendia el rubio le generaba un sentimiento de plenitud y la hacia sentir protegida.

-oye chica, eres tu quien no has invocado- pregunto naruto llamando la atencion de todos ya que su voz sonaba que estaba con mucho poder lo cual los intimidaba.

-s...si-fue la respuesta de louise, la cual aun estaba muy nerviosa por el despriege de poder de las dos personas que habia invocado.

-no deverias terminar con el contrato?-lo pregunto karin mientras desaparecia las cadenas de chakra.

-e...es cierto señorita velliere debe terminar el contrato- comento el profesor mientras no dejaba de sentir miedo por ese poder demostrado, mientras que una temerosa pero segura louise se hacercaba a paso lento hacia los dos shinobis.

-mi nombre el louise francoise le blanc de la valliere colgante de guarda de los cinco poderes vendice a esta criatura y conviertela en mi familiar luego de decir esas palabras mientras alsaba su barita, se acerco a besar a naruto aunque tuvo que pararse de puntitas para hacerlo, karin vio esto un tanto celosa aunque sabia que naruto deberia tener mas novias por ser el lider del clan uzumaki, no queria decir que ella no podia tener aunque fuera un poco de celo,s la pelirrosa se separo algo sonrojada y se dirigio a la ojiroja y repitio el proces,o solo que en vez de besar sus labios fue el dorso de su man,o al terminar el ritual en los dorsos de la mano izquierda de ambos shinobis aparecieron unas curiosas runas que llamaron la atencion del profeso,r fue un dolor algo molesto para naruto y karin pero no era algo que fuera problema despues de pasar por cosas peores antes pero bueno ya era tiempo de presentarse

-mi nombre es naruto uzumaki- se presento naruto mientras hacia una reverencia.

-y yo karin uzumaki- ahora fue la pelirroja mientras miraba fijamente a louise, aun tenia un poco de celos por el beso que le habia dado la chica a su novio.

Cuando se presentaron llamaron mucho la atencion de todos por tener un apellido tan raro ademas de que fuera el mismo, ademas de la demostracion de poder que hicieron hace un rato, los tenia muy sorprendidos.

-muy bien señorita valliere, estare esperando las asañas que realisaras en el futuro junto a tus familiares- lo dijo el profesor convert mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de louise, ya que el era el unico profesor que le caia bien la chica, y por alguna razon la veia como una hija para el, y sabria que en un futuro podria estar orgulloso de los marabillosos logros que ella lograra.

-gracias convert-sensei-fueron las palabras de louise mientras miraba al profesor, no se lo habia dicho a nadie pero las palabras de aliento de el, fueron lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos, ya que ella no lo podia ver como un mero profesor, sino como una figura paterna y la realidad ella antes de haber iniciado con el ritual estaba sumamente nerviosa, no por lo que pudiera invocar (bueno en parte si), sino estaba nerviosa de decepcionar a su "padre" al crear solo exprociones, pero ahora con esas palabras podia soltar un suspiro el cual no sabia que tenia.

-muy bien ya todos se pueden retirarsen, la clase se acabo-lo dijo convert-sensei mientras hacia que todos salieran de sus pensamientos y se dirigieran a la academia.

-felicidades louise- fueron las palabras de taphita cuando paso junto a louise, la cual se le iluminaron los ojos al oir esas palabras, ya que habia demostrado que no era una fracasada, pero sentia unas ganas de llorar por ver que almenos alguien se preocupaba por ella en la academia, asi que habia hecho una promesa en ese mismo momento.

"prometo que con este poder los protegere convert-sensei, thabita-chan, gracias por reconocerme" fueron los pensamientos de louise mientras dejaba salir unas lagrias, hasta que sintio que alguien la abrasaba.

-ellos son unas buenas personas chica, te ayudaremos a demostrar que su confianza en ti no sera en bano dattebayo-lo dijo naruto mirando como louise empesaba a llorar de felicidad entre los brasos de karin, la cual le acariciaba el cabello.

-gracias-fueron lo unico que repetia louise sin querer salir del abraso de karin, ya que sentia segura a su lado, pero inconcientemente queria que quien la estubiera abrasando fuera naruto.

Time skip (esa misma noche, cuarto de louise).

El dia habia pasado sin mas contratiempos y ahora louise, karin y naruto se encontraban en la habitacion de la chica la cual no podia creer lo que habia pasado aun.

-siento que no hallan mas camas no pense que lo que iva a invocar a un animal y no a dos persona, lo que habia pensado por lo que habia pedido que trajeran ese monton de eno dijo louise mientras señalaba hacia dicho lugar causandole una gota a cada chico

-no hay problema con eso louise-chan, eso sera muy facil de resolver karin-chan podrias poner los sellos de expansion que encontramos en uzu por favor- pidio naruto a su novia quien asintio bajo la mirada confundida louise, que no entendio nada de lo que dijo el rubio.

-vale naruto-kun, y de paso tambien amueblamos mejor la alcoba-lo dijo karin mientras sacaba unos sellos los cuales los habia colocado en el cuelo, paredes y techo bajo la mirada estrañada de louise.

-bueno ya estan, sera mejor salir para poder activarlos y no lastimarnos-fueron las palabras de karin mientras salia del cuarto junto a naruto y louise.

No habian durado ni un minuto que habian salido de la habitacion, que habian ingresado denuevo dejando estupefacta a louise por lo que veia, su pequeña habitacion se habia espandido de tal forma que podria caber tres mas, aparte de eso pudo ver que habia un pequeño pasillo donde habian tres puertas donde pudo ver en la madera tallada los nombres de louise, naruto y katin, apartr de una cuarta la cual tenia un letrero que decia WC.

-pero como isieron esto, acaso son magos-lo dijo louise la cual estaba con una mirada de asombro y tambien de miedo, asombro por lo que paso con su cuarto, y miedo de que alla invocado a magos, eso seria no seria muy buen visto ante la sociedad.

-no louise-chan, nosotros no somos magos, pero manejamos una energia un poco parecida a la que ustedes manejan llamada chakra, y con ella podemos hacer cosas incleibles como esta-lo dijo naruto mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-wow si logre imbocar a los dos mejores familiares de la historia-lo decia louise mientras saltaba con unas pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro, las cuales quito cuando escucho el toque en su puerta.

-quien podria ser a estas horas-lo dijo naruto mientras habria la puerta y veia a las personas enfrente de esta, las cuales eran thabita y kirce la cual estaba interesada por los gritos de su compañera.

-si en que puedo ayudarlas-lo dijo naruto mientras las miraba fijamente, aunque a kirce le saco una sonrisa coqueta, a thabita le saco un lebe sonrojo.

-louise-fue lo unico que dijo thabita mientras entraba a la habitacion, bajo la atenta mirada de naruto y kirce la cual miro a naruto probocativamente.

-y dime guapo, cuanto louise te pago para que fingas ser si familiar, si quieres yo te puedo pagar el doble si te quedas conmigo-lo dijo kirce mientras intentaba seducir a naruto el cual solo la iso mirar de manera fuerte lo que la asusto.

-nunca vuelvas a molestar a louise-chan, si no quieres salir lastimada, ahora con su permiso adios-lo dijo naruto mientras le seraba la puerta en la cara a kirce, bajo la atenta mirada de louise y thabita las cuales tenian los ojos habiertos por lo que veian.

Fin del primer capitulo

* * *

Bueno tengo que agradecerle a **jigokunophoenix por permitirme ayudarlo con la idea, pero lamentablemente no me he podido comunicar con el asi que decidi subir este fic pero eso si la idea original es de el yo solo soy un cooescritor**

Bueno nosvemos luego, si tienen tele hay se veen


End file.
